The Conquest
by Dawn of Sorrows
Summary: His name is Aragorn, the son of Arathorn. His quest brought him to the forests of Mirkwood where she, Legolas Greenleaf, had saved his life. There, she learns of his responsibilities and decides to aid him in his journey. Consequently, they begin to fall in love. {Female Legolas/Aragorn}
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This will be a fem!Legolas/Aragorn fanfiction taking place in a semi-AU. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated whereas flamed will simply not be tolerated. Enjoy the story._

* * *

Deep in the lush forests where the Silvan elves of Mirkwood resided in, three cloaked figures galloped their way through the trees. Behind them, multiple creatures consisting of orcs, uruk-hai and whatnot, were chasing after them endlessly. Above their heads, spiders of different sizes were hiding in the shadows, waiting for their opportunity to catch their prey.

"Aragorn, hurry," urged one of the hooded figure. "We're at a disadvantage here. There's too many of them."

"I know, you two go on ahead! Quickly!"

"What!?" hissed Elrohir. "Are you out of your mind!? Aragorn, there's no way we can leave you here. You're our little brother!"

"He's right," Elladan said firmly. "Either we escape or we stay."

"Then we fight."

"Alright, but be on your guard. There are giant spiders lurking in the shadows as well. No doubt they are waiting for the orcs and uruk-hai to weaken us before they snatch their prey. We will make it through this. We have to. Lord Elrond is depending on us."

At that, the three of them nodded at each other before leaping off their horses. Simultaneously, Elladan and Elrohir skilfully fired their arrows at the monsters while Aragorn slashed and kicked at them. Gradually, they managed to clear the forest paths and the spiders were no exception for they were eliminated by the twins effortlessly. As the battle continued on, they were getting tired from the fight.

"Aragorn," gasped Elrohir as he saw the creature aiming for his brother's neck. "Behind you!"

The said man quickly whirled around, his grey eyes widening as he took in the sight of a spider opening its mouth, ready to chew his head off; and all of a sudden, the creature wailed in pain as a long silver dagger was flung in its direction, killing it instantly as it was stabbed in the neck.

Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief, releasing the breath that he was holding just a second ago. His dark irises followed the path in which the dagger came from, only to land his gaze on the most beautiful person – elf – ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked to him, the man who she had saved a couple of moments ago. Legolas Greenleaf tilted her head slightly. He was… Her pink lips twitched downwards for she could not decipher what she felt about him. There was something about him… Her cerulean hues trailed, noting broad shoulders, sturdy frame, dark and unkempt hair, and his grey eyes.

"Legolas," she blinked as a familiar voice caught her attention. "Thank you for saving our little brother."

Turning to her right, a gasp escaped her as she saw her beloved twins from her childhood. She had cried and locked herself in her room when they left for home, leaving her all alone in Mirkwood and King Thandruil at a loss.

"Elladan! Oh, and Elrohir too!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Special thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story! As usual, reviews and constructive criticisms will be greatly appreciated while flames will not be tolerated. On with the story!_

 _To Guest: Thank you for reviewing! There will be some Elladan x Legolas moments but I'm not too sure if I want to pair Elrohir with Legolas for the time being! There might be a love triangle between Aragorn, Legolas and Elladan but we'll see how the story progresses for the time being! Please enjoy this chapter!_

 _To: Arianna Le Fay: Thank you for reviewing! I really love Aragorn x Legolas too! It's kinda sad that there isn't much fanfics for them out there._ _hmmm, I haven't really thought about it but that's a great idea! It might take some time for me to come up with the design for the necklace first though! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _To FateofChaos: Thank you for reviewing, hehe! Yeah, I haven't seen much of fem!Legolas here. I really appreciate your support for this story and I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter. Please enjoy!_

 _To WickedGreene13: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

A wide smile graced the blonde elf's face, illuminating her ethereal features. Aragorn's jaw nearly fell to the forest floor as he watched her embrace his twin brothers. What was going on? Who was she? How was she related to Elrohir and Elladan? So many unanswered questions ran through his mind and he frowned. Surrounding them, the beautiful trees of Mirkwood swayed gently as a cool breeze swept past them. The forest floor was stained with creature blood and countless dead bodies. Aragorn shuddered softly for he was so close to meeting his own demise at the hands – mouth – of an eight-legged monster.

"My lady!" An unfamiliar voice brought him out of his reverie. He watched as another elf – clearly, a member of the court – rushed towards them. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the blonde elf panted, his beautiful blue eyes narrowing at the sight of his princess in the arms of another being. He finally caught up with her; he would not want to return to the palace empty-handed for his king was extremely intimidating in all his wrath. "Please don't run off like that again! Your birthday celebration will be starting soon! Your servants and guards are almost close to pulling their hair out. You must return immediately; His Majesty is furious."

Legolas' beautiful cerulean hues widened. A party was hosted in her name where special guests and those that were close to the royal family were invited to celebrate the 100th birthday of the princess of Mirkwood. If her celebration was starting then it would mean… "Oh, Valar!" She whipped around to look at the dark-haired men. "It's that time already!? Silevon, we must hurry else Ada would be fuming mad! Elladan and Elrohir, come with me. Oh, and you too!"

And with that, the son of Arathorn could barely blink before he was whisked away by the two blonde elves. Tales that Elladan, Elrohir and his Ada shared with him did not come even close to what he was experiencing now. They made turns at corners where the forest began to part, quickening their pace once the town was in sight. The destination must be close for there were the melodious voices of songbirds chirping and humming above them, situated at the top of the tree branches. He was brimming with excitement; there was a slight bounce in his steps as he hurried, not wanting to lose track of the rest. After all, Men were not as quick and nimble as the elves were.

Throughout his journeys as Strider the Ranger, Aragorn had learnt a great deal about the world outside Rivendell. It was different: many emotions coursed through him as he traversed past countless villages and of course that is to say: meeting the other races as well – dwarves, the elven folk, hobbits, Men and whatnot. There was a sense of fulfilment that the dark-haired Man would have not achieved if he stayed at Rivendell for his entire life. There was the pleasure of conversing with others regardless of race, height and gender. It was because of his adventures that allowed him to gain knowledge that could not be imparted by his Ada and those around him.

"We're here!" A soft and gentle voice that no doubt belonged to Legolas caught his attention. Aragorn could feel the heat in his cheeks as the beauty – goddess – looked at him, her lips twitching upwards towards the clear blue sky. Berating himself inwardly, the twins looked at him curiously as he shook his head, focusing on what was in front of him: the halls of the Elvenking's palace.

Currently, they were at the eastern border of Mirkwood on the north bank of the Forest River. Huge doors made of stone towered over them, evidently held together by magic. The Man winced slightly as the gargantuan gateway was opened loudly, screeching against the floor whilst granting them passage into the throne room. The entire area was supported by pillars carved from living rock. It was befitting of King Thandruil for the elves were well-known for their relationship with nature; the living Mother Middle-earth that surrounded them.

"What!? My sweet little Greenleaf is not inside the palace!? Guards! I want all of you to search for her right _now_!" commanded King Thandruil, the ruler of Eryn Lasgalen. Servants scurried here and there, going round to make sure that everything was in place while elven soldiers proceeded to exit the hall, ready to carry out their duties.

"Ada?"

Aragorn braced himself as the king turned to face them with an unreadable expression on his face. An elegant brow shot up to his hairline as he saw the twin sons of Lord Elrond and a…. _Man_? After all, seeing a Man in the woods especially in his kingdom was not something that happened every day.

"Legolas Thandruiliel! Where on Elbereth have you been!?"

The princess in question smiled sheepishly at her sire. She would always sneak out of the palace whenever she felt stifled by the walls. As the daughter of King Thandruil, not many dared to approach her for fear that they would in some way offend her unintentionally. Others thought she was aloof and arrogant. And that was made even worse when Silevon was appointed as her bodyguard; it was evident that her father was paranoid after the death of her mother and his wife. "I went out for a walk. I needed to feel the green earth beneath my feet and be surrounded by the trees."

King Thandruil gave an exasperated sigh. His daughter reminded him of the days when he was younger: when he was just but a young princeling many centuries ago, he would seize any opportunity to visit the woods, relishing in the feeling he got as he treaded onto the soft earth beneath him. Legolas was at _that_ age; she had an insatiable thirst for knowledge, one that was further enhanced by her bringing up in the forest which isolated her from the bigger world out there. Thank the Valar his daughter was not as spoilt as the other women her age were. "I understand your need to be close to the forest, Legolas, but of all days!? Our guests should be arriving at any minute now! Go and get ready; in the meantime, I will listen to what the three of them have to say."

"Alright, Ada." Legolas bowed slightly before exiting the throne room, not without bidding the Man and her favourite twins goodbye. Once outside, the golden-haired elf heaved a sigh of relief; at least she was still in one piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn watched the display wordlessly. It brought about bittersweet memories; the exchange between father and daughter reminded him of the days when he was still Estel, the foster son of Lord Elrond; not Aragorn, the son of Arathorn. Their relationship had become strained – it turned sour the moment Lord Elrond revealed his true identity as the heir of the late King of Gondor. His name, Aragorn, came with expectations that everyone around him wanted him to fulfil.

He was sick and tired of it.

And so, he willingly grabbed the chance to leave Rivendell when the twins were tasked with a mission: gain the alliance of the elves of Mirkwood and promote diplomacy between the two kingdoms. His foster father was gifted with the sense of foresight which aided him in many different circumstances. It was also how he, the son of Arathorn, came to be in the care of the elves of Rivendell. Lord Elrond had a vision – an army was forming in Mordor. That thought itself caused many to shudder for if they were not stopped, the outcome would be disastrous for elves, dwarves and Men alike.

"King Thandruil, it's good to see you. We're here under the orders of Lord Elrond," spoke Elladan.

An elegant brow shot up to his hairline. _Lord Elrond?_ If it was him who sent them here, this would mean that it was no small matter. When the half-elves left his kingdom 90 years ago, they had not kept in touch with each other as both of them had their own duties and responsibilities to tend to. Thandruil beckoned them closer. "Explain."

It was Aragorn who voiced out next. "My father had Seen them: an army is forming in Mordor, Your Majesty. However, Lord Elrond knows naught of their objectives and destination. He proposes an alliance between Mirkwood and Rivendell; if not for his duties as ruler of Rivendell, he would be here personally to seek your aid."

"Your father…?" questioned Thandruil lightly.

"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the future heir of Gondor. Lord Elrond brought me up in his care when I was just but a wee babe."

"I see. Fear not, son of Arathorn and elves of Rivendell. If it is as you said, Mirkwood will send aid to Rivendell in the name of King Thandruil. The next best course of action that you should take would be to seek out the dwarves," Thandruil cringed slightly at the mention of them for the relationship between the elven and the dwarves were known to be anything but amicable. However, they would have to make do with it for an army of creatures and demons from Mordor posed a great threat to the world. They would have to leave their differences behind in order for this to work. "But for now, you should rest; the journey here from Rivendell must have taken a toll on your bodies. My daughter would be delighted to have the three of you present for her birthday celebration. Do not worry, we will come up with a plan. Ninimel, prepare three rooms for my guests; they will be residing here with us for a short period of time."

A blonde elf nodded meekly with a _yes, your majesty_ before leading Aragorn and the twins out of the throne hall. Once her task was accomplished and ensuring that they were comfortable, she left them to their own devices.

Alone in his guest chamber, the Man gave a quick glance around the room that he was showed to, surveying the area. Satisfaction washed over him as he studied the layout of his quarters and found that it was to his liking. It was not as fanciful as he imagined it to be nor was it as plain and boring. Ever since he stepped into the grand palace of Mirkwood, Aragorn was under the impression that the elvenking was one to flaunt his wealth. On the contrary, however, his quarters were surprisingly simple. Sunshine shone beautifully from where it appeared to be some sort of balcony and in the middle of the chamber sat a grand bed, one that was big enough for him to lay with another. Beside it, a wooden desk with a stool was placed near the walls.

"I wonder how the others are doing… Valar, I hope they aren't up to any mischief for it would reflect badly on the princess herself…" With that, a small sigh escaped his lips and he got to work; unpacking his belongings before heading to wash up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She stared at her mirror image: coupled with the natural flush on her cheeks, she was a sight to behold. Long strands of beautiful, golden blonde hair were pulled back neatly into braids. A white silk robe was draped over her alabaster skin, hugging her small petite figure. It was decorated with an intricate design of flowers that were woven together beautifully. Legolas Thandruiliel of Mirkwood was not by any means, oblivious to her surroundings. She was completely aware of how heads would turn in her direction. Elves of different backgrounds had failed in their countless attempts to court her for none of them had captured her attention. When she was around, many of them were mesmerized by her with the exception of the one whom she had feelings for when she was younger: the eldest of Lord Elrond's children – Elladan Peredhil.

The twins were different in so many ways and yet, similar at the same time.

Compared to his younger brother who hated to be left out, Elladan was one who would get upset if his attention was taken away from his books. Just like Elrohir, the older twin was a natural and strong leader although he was quite an impatient one. Unlike the elves of Mirkwood, the both of them possessed dark hair that was usually swept away from the face and misty grey eyes. There was something about Elladan that made her pay attention to him. Perhaps, it was his kind and gentle side – one that he had kept hidden underneath that calm exterior. And perhaps, it was his bookish side and that thirst of knowledge that she too herself had possessed; that insatiable desire for knowledge was after all, what brought them closer to each other. Many decades ago, Legolas would watch quietly as Elladan immersed himself in his countless books of elven lore. Together, they would stay in the grand library until his twin brother came rushing in; distracting her.

 _Although…_ Legolas frowned, a crease forming between her perfect brows. Back in the woods where she had saved the stranger's life, her skin tingled as his cool grey irises met her azure hues. She wouldn't deny it – he was handsome; there was a certain aura that surrounded him. The golden-haired elf felt safe in his presence. A soft knock on the door resounded throughout the room. It was most probably Silevon, her ever-faithful bodyguard and best friend. Sighing softly, she stood up and opened her door, only to come face to face with Elladan.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh," a gasp escaped her lips as he smiled at her; his misty-grey eyes twinkling at the corners. He was dressed in a soft brown tunic with green leggings. "Elladan? What are you doing here?"

He grinned as he watched his friend raise a brow. A white robe was draped over her body, hugging her pale and slender legs; accentuating her petite figure. "I'm here to escort you to the grand ballroom, my lady. Unless… you'd prefer me not to."

Mesmerizing cerulean orbs widened slightly and beautiful golden strands of hair fluttered as Legolas shook her head. "Let's go then. I would not want to keep the guests and Ada waiting."

"As you wish, your highness."

There was the sound of a warm laugh as the eldest son of Lord Elrond gave a short bow, extending his hand towards the daughter of King Thandruil.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited my story! I'm sorry this update took quite a while as work is starting to pile up ;w; Anyway… reviews and constructive criticisms will be appreciated whereas flames will not be tolerated._

 _To WickedGreene13: Thank you for the advice! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _To TMI Fairy: Thank you for your review! I was actually quite surprised by the lack of Fem!Legolas and I think we need more of it haha. Once again, thank you for your review!_

 _To: Arianna Le Fay: Hey there, thank you once again for your review!_ _I'm pretty sure that our Aragon will be so awed and mesmerized by Legolas. Well… I guess you have to read more then!_

 _To: Raider-K: Hey there, thank you for your review! To be perfectly honest, I was quite surprised when you said that it reminded you of The Little Mermaid and all I can say is that it was completely unintentional despite it being one of my favourite childhood stories. Well technically, Legolas did sneak out of the palace when she was supposed to be getting ready for her party so Thandruil probably had a big shock when he couldn't find her anywhere at home. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _To LegoAra: Hello there, thank you so much for your review! I guess we'd both have to wait and see how the story turns out then although… I have to admit that Aragorn x Legolas is really cute! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _So… On with the story!_

* * *

Standing at a corner in the previously empty grand hall which had transformed into a grand ballroom in the Mirkwood palace stood a Man, his deep dark grey irises wandering about; studying the way the elven folk communicated and their behaviours. Throughout his travels, one of the things that had appealed to the son of Arathorn was the enjoyment he'd gained by mingling with creatures of different races. Light conversations spoken in the Sindarin language floated across the room to his ears and due to his bringing up by Lord Elrond, he had no trouble understanding what they were talking about.

To be completely honest, Aragorn felt a little out of place – a grown Man who was a Ranger among the elven folk. This was not the first time he was wondering whether did he make the right decision to join the twins on their journey. A soft sigh escaped his lips. It did not matter – there was no way he could turn back his decision now. Dark grey eyes once more surveyed the grand ball-room of the Mirkwood palace. Currently, elves of different statuses and background were slowly filing into the room, conversing with one another. In the middle stood King Thandruil in all his glory, speaking to his guests. Aragorn watched as the elves made their way to where he was and gave their respects to the King, thanking him for inviting them to Legolas' birthday celebration.

His foster brother was interacting with the other guests as well; his dark eyes twinkling with mirth as he listened to their adventures. Realizing that Elrohir was alone, Aragorn frowned at the absence of his eldest brother, pondering on his whereabouts. Deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the princess's bodyguard approaching him and thus was caught off guard when the elf spoke to him.

"I sincerely apologize for my crude behavior back in the forest. I was merely worried about the princess for she has this habit of wandering about unattended." Silevon smiled apologetically at Aragorn.

Aragorn turned to face Silevon and smiled warmly at the elf, brushing away his concern. "It matters not. I am not one to be petty over such matters. I believe I have yet to introduce myself. Aragorn," he extended his hand towards the elf, offering him a friendship. "Son of Arathorn."

Silevon chuckled amicably and accepted the proposal, reaching out his own limb and grabbed Aragorn's hand, shaking it. "Silevon, the princess's bodyguard at your service." He made a dramatic bow, finishing it with a flourish.

His lips quirked upwards, a small smile observed on his face. "How is the Princess like…?"

"Princess Legolas…? Is there a reason as to your inquiry?" Beautiful blue orbs narrowed slightly at the Man. He was protective of the eleven princess almost to the extent of being over-protective but not to the degree of King Thandruil.

"My apologies, it is not my intention to offend you. It's just that she is so–"

"Her Royal Highness is here, escorted by Lord Elladan of Rivendell!"

There was silence in the great hall as everyone's attention was brought to the entrance of the room where Princess Legolas Thandruilel of Mirkwood and the daughter of King Thandruil made her way into the ballroom, accompanied by her unexpected escort and the son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The sight of Princess Legolas herself was jaw-dropping; her mere presence capturing the attention of all the men and women alike. Long strands of beautiful, golden blonde hair were pulled neatly into a braid with a type of elven headband resting on top of her heart-shaped face. It was as if her alabaster skin was glowing, reflecting off the light that emitted from the room. Her perfect figure was hugged by a white silk robe of expensive material upon which an intricate design of flowers was woven together perfectly.

Beside her stood Elladan dressed in a simple yet matching brown tunic with a pair of green leggings that too hugged his legs. Aragorn felt his heartbeat quicken as a small flush found its way onto his cheeks as he continued staring at the elven goddess. Princess Legolas looked as if she came from another world for she had felt so… other-worldly… with such ethereal features. Like the rest of the audience, he watched, enraptured, as the couple – there was an unnerving bitter taste in his mouth to describe them as such – made their way to the front of the hall where King Thandruil was at and paid their respects to him.

Princess Legolas held her head high as she trod down the aisle, unfazed by the attention that she has garnered from everyone else. _She must have been used to this by now… Considering that she's what? A hundred years old…?_ Aragorn mused as his eyes followed her every actions.

Once she had reached her destination and came to a stop in front of her father, Legolas gave King Thandruil a curtsey, paying her respects to him. To her right, her escort raised his right arm and placed it over his chest where his heart was and lowered his head.

"Father."

"King Thandruil, thank you for inviting us to Princess Legolas's birthday celebration. It is an honour to be here."

The elven king nodded his head. Legolas made her way to the empty seat beside her father – something akin to a throne albeit smaller sized – and sat down with Elladan by her side. Mesmerizing cerulean hues quickly scanned the hall, a small smile gracing her beautiful face as she exchanged glances with Elrohir and the Man as well. Meanwhile, a couple of elves too went to pay their respects to the royal family, bowing with traditional elven musical instruments in their hand. An elegant eyebrow was raised as Legolas watched them perform for the audience with a graceful-like ease, glad that the atmosphere in the room was beginning to lighten up.

Once the show was done, the performers gave another slight bow before backing away into one of the corners of the grand hall where light traditional music was again heard from them. It was time for the guests to present their gifts to the Princess and elves after elves came forward in a single file, smiling warmly as they passed her the presents politely. Elves were known amongst different races around Middle Earth to be nimble in their actions and witty in their speech. Some were even seen as proud – to the extent of arrogant. However, they were creatures who championed family solidarity, taking a united stance against anyone perceived to be a threat to them. Unlike the dwarves whose behaviour and speech was seen as crude and brusque respectively, the elves were graceful and elegant, never one to let down their guards easily in unknown territory. And right now, Aragorn was one of the few outsiders fortunate enough to witness such an event and a warmth settled into his chest.

After everyone was done, food was served and light conversations resumed once more. Enamoured with the beauty of the blonde goddess, Aragorn had forgotten that Silevon was at his side; all this while studying his actions. There was a tiny frown as the lips of the blonde bodyguard turned downwards, attentive to how the Man had been captivated by his Princess. _I'll have to pay more attention to him and wait and see before deciding whether is he a threat. However, he seems like a good fellow…._ Silevon thought quietly to himself.

"Stunning, isn't she? A fly will enter your mouth soon if you do not close it, my dear brother." Aragorn was snapped out of his stupor as he felt the presence of someone behind him, whispering into his ear. He shook his head, knowing that it was Elrohir; it was always the younger twin who was more mischievous and loved to embarrass him, causing him to retaliate. The Man flushed, a pink hue making its way onto his cheeks.

"Elrohir!" He elbowed the elf softly, relishing in the satisfaction of listening to the grunt that escaped his brother's lips. Aragorn turned around, glaring at his foster brother.

The dark-haired elf put his hands up in a mock surrender gesture, a grin forming onto his face as he took in the abashed expression of the Man in front of him. _Looks like yet another poor soul has fallen prey to the captivating beauty of Princess Legolas… If only they knew that her heart had belonged to his elder brother… Or maybe… Just maybe…_ "Stunning, isn't she? Since birth, Princess Legolas has been taking away the breath of every single male just by being there. Every head in the room would turn in her direction." The three of them watched as Legolas was speaking demurely with those around her, throwing her head back as a warm laugh escaped her, causing her amazing blue irises to crinkle at the corner with Elladan standing close to her, not once leaving her side. "They've been great friends since young. Although it is not to say that their… friendship was entirely pleasant. Their relationship had started off on a rough start, with Elladan creating many opportunities that caused her to want to pull her hair off."

"I see," Aragorn pursed his lips. "I would have thought Elladan was the more mature one out of the two of you. It seems that I was wrong." He grinned as Elrohir spluttered before narrowing his own grey eyes at the Man for teasing him.

There was a momentary silence between the three of them before Elrohir grinned, leaning over to raise his hand to flick his younger brother's forehead, causing a yelp and a small _hey, that hurts._ His smile widened triumphantly as Aragorn covered his forehead, protecting it from further injuries.

"I apologize for Elrohir's behaviour. Methinks that his actions are that of a young elfling as compared to his elder brother here." There was a soft chuckle to his right and Aragorn glanced in the said direction, exchanging looks with Legolas.

"My lady, oh, you wound me!" Elrohir cried out in mock disbelief, putting his hand over his heart and shaking his head. "Surely you jest. Your words are as sharp as a knife for they have caused a deep wound in my beating heart."

"So you say," Legolas rolled her pretty orbs. "You can consider it my achievement then considering how thick your skin really is."

It was Elrohir's turn to let out a pained cry before breaking out into laughter. Soon enough, the three of them joined him as well, chuckling merrily at the elf's antics. From the corner of his peripheral vision, Aragorn saw Silevon shifting slightly so that he was near the Princess, ready to protect her from any harm. The elf stood near her in a protective gesture, his gaze softening significantly as he watched his precious one enjoy herself. Legolas was truly amazing, able to garner such fierce loyalty from those around her. _If only…_

A delicate yet slightly calloused hand was waved in his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. It was Legolas. Aragorn blinked and flushed slightly, embarrassed to have been caught off guard. The corner of her soft pink lips quirked upwards, enhancing her already ethereal-looking features. She was truly one of the most beautiful elves he had ever seen.

"Middle-earth to Aragorn," Legolas smiled warmly at him, causing his breath to hitch. "That's your name, right? Elladan told me so. To be honest, it's my first time seeing a Man within these walls and the forests of Mirkwood. I hope your stay here has been hospitable so far."

Her warmth was contagious. Aragorn grinned back at her and waved her concern away politely. "There has been no trouble, Princess. You need not to worry your beautiful self over such matters."

After the words were spoken, Legolas flushed softly, a pink hue tinting her cheeks. Aragorn too ducked his head, averting his gaze from the goddess in front of him. The twins exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously, a grin forming on their lips.

"My dear foster brother," Elrohir made his way to the Man's right, leaning down to whisper softly in his ear. "Methinks you have fallen prey to the captivating beauty of the Princess. She's beautiful, isn't she…? Look at the way her stunning golden locks fall to her waist, hugging her heart-shaped face. Her cerulean irises are as clear and mesmerizing as the open sky. And those lips…"

Throughout his entire life, there was no doubt that this was the warmest he has ever felt. Aragorn was sure that the Princess and her bodyguard were able to hear what nonsense Elrohir was spouting in his ear, taking into consideration that elves generally had better hearing than the race of Men themselves. Legolas was watching them, a serene smile on her face. Tranquility radiated off her as if she was not affected by Elrohir's mischief. _But then again…_ Aragorn thought to himself. _She must have had many suitors of her own, given her beauty._ The calm aura that had surrounded the Princess was juxtaposed to that of her bodyguard beside her. A little fear crept its way into his heart as Silevon watched them intently with narrowed eyes. And yet, the twins…

"That's right, my dear brother." It was Elladan this time round on his left, causing Aragorn to widen his eyes even more. "Coupled with her quick wit and her actions as graceful as a swan, she is a sight to behold, isn't she? Aragorn, be careful…" The change in tone in his voice caused dread to rise up in Aragorn's chest. "I know you are enamoured with her captivating beauty for your mouth is open wide enough for a fly to go in. I'm worried for your safety, dear brother."

The twins once again broke out into laughter at Aragorn's reaction as he spluttered and turned to glare at them; annoyance written all over his face. Another soft laugh was heard; high and melodious like the sound of bells.

"Now, now, boys," Legolas beamed at them, her aquamarine hues tinkling with mirth. "Will you two have mercy on the poor young Man? He looks as if he is about to explode for his face is as red as a tomato."

Her words caused the twins to laugh even harder. Aragorn sighed exasperatedly at the three of them and shook his head. "Pardon the twins for their actions, Princess. I had to deal with their constant mischief since young. Their ridiculous antics are enough to drive someone mad."

"Ah," Legolas chuckled softly. "But surely you must be used to it by now. Come. Will you accompany me? I am tired of all of these… social interactions. We might be able to slip away while the twins are still clutching at their chests and laughing away."

Aragorn nodded, seeing no reason why he should deny her request. And thus, the daughter of King Thandruil slipped away stealthily with the son of Arathorn following in tow. Trailing silently behind them was Silevon, the ever faithful bodyguard of the princess.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they were no longer inside the grand hall of the Mirkwood palace and out of sight, Legolas turned to Aragorn, asking him to wait for her at the end of the passageway. The son of Man looked at her curiously and nodded; heeding her request. The Princess of Mirkwood turned to face her bodyguard. "Silevon, would you please leave us alone? It's fine," She assured him as the male frowned slightly in disapproval, not wanting to leave Legolas alone with someone whom they have just met a couple of hours ago. "Aragorn is trustworthy. He is an honourable Man. I know you are concerned for my safety but I would appreciate it if you allowed us some form of privacy. You know I am capable of defending myself should unforeseen circumstances arise."

He would not deny her anything but her safety was of utmost importance to him. _If anything were to happen when he is not around…_

"Silevon," Legolas placed a warm hand on his shoulder, capturing his attention. "It will be fine. Do not worry so much." She sighed exasperatedly although she was grateful to know that there is someone who is constantly watching over her. "Now, go. You have your eyes set on a she-elf back in the grand hall, don't you?"

"I…" Silevon sighed, knowing that there was no way he could change Legolas's mind once it was already made up. The elven princess was almost as stubborn as the King himself. He nodded, placing his hand on his chest and bowed slightly before returning back into the hall.

She glanced at his retreating back and shook her head before giving Aragorn a thumbs-up. Light footsteps were heard as Legolas made her way to the Man waiting for her, smiling warmly at him. The action was reciprocated and the Princess led the way to a small balcony, pushing open the doors and stepped out into the fresh air, followed by Aragorn.

"Methinks that you have been raised by the Way of the Elves. It intrigues me as you are a son of a Man. Will you share your past with me?" Legolas asked softly.

Aragorn raised his left brow, somewhat amazed at how perceptive the she-elf in front of him and gave in to her request. "Yes, you are correct. I am a Man whom had been raised by Lord Elrond of Rivendell who served as a surrogate father to me. Both Elladan and Elrohir are my foster brothers."

"Ah… Throughout my hundred years of life, I have yet to meet the Lord of Rivendell. Funny, isn't it? I've known the twins since I was a young elfling but I was not given the chance to meet Lord Elrond."

Aragorn frowned at the mention of the twins and Legolas chuckled, her looks softening. "The twins may be quite a handful bunch. But without them, things are dull here. Despite their short stays each time, I was always quite happy with them around. And although Silevon appears to be fed up with their mischief at times, he appreciates them as well."

"Why aren't you happy without them here?"

There was a momentary silence between the two of them before Legolas answered his query, Aragorn noting deep melancholy in her beautiful blue orbs. "It is not that I am upset here. Aragorn, I am a wild spirit." She looked at him. "I have a thirst for knowledge that is not easily satisfied just by the amazing tomes in the library. I want to go out into the bigger world out there. I want to experience the wildlife instead of hearing stories or simply reading it. You are a Ranger, are you not? Tell me some of your adventures. Will you do that for me?"

There was no way he could have refused her, Aragorn thought as he glanced down at the Princess of Mirkwood. She pursed her lips. The blonde looked pleadingly at him, her aquamarine hues full of loneliness masked with excitement. Seeing Legolas like this tugged at his heartstrings, Aragorn wanted to get rid of the frown on her face. This unnerved him greatly. Never had he once felt such intense emotions for another especially an elf.

"Aragorn…? I apolo–"

The Man who used to be known as Estel shook his head, cutting off whatever apology the Princess was about to utter. "I apologize. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. What is it that you wish to know, my lady?"

"Well, anything you wish to tell me!" Her cerulean irises lit up, with excitement in her eyes.

Aragorn laughed. He was relieved that the distant expression on her face was removed and replaced with a joyful curiosity, one that lit up her entire features. "Alright, alright. Well, as you know my being a Ranger has brought me to many different villages such as Bag end, Bree…"

XXXXXXX

Sunlight filtered into the room. Aragorn groaned softly as he opened his eyes to reveal deep grey orbs. Thinking about the time spent with the Princess of Mirkwood brought a smile to his face. Her cerulean hues were fascinating. There was something about the Princess that he himself could relate to. Both of them were tied down, restricted by those around them; Legolas by the over-protectiveness of King Thandruil – not that anyone could fault him for he had lost his wife and did not wish to lose his precious daughter – while he was constricted by his responsibility as the son of Arathorn and the future heir of Isildur.

A deep sigh escaped his lips. He had been doing much of that lately: sighing. Aragorn had told the truth. His stay here at the palace of Mirkwood had been hospitable and enjoyable lately. He was able to forge a friendship – or so he hoped – Princess Legolas who turned out to be entirely different than the rumours he had heard in the palace. There was a certain aura surrounding the she-elf that Aragorn could not put a finger on. An atmosphere of calmness enveloped her and at times that same calmness was replaced by a hint of joyful warmth. Perhaps it was the same calmness that was misinterpreted by those distant from her to be one of arrogance and disinterest.

The Man shook his head. It would not be good for him to get too attached to the young elf. The possibility of their friendship turning into something more than what Aragorn was beginning to desire was remote. And there was Elladan… The son of Arathorn was unsure of his foster brother's feelings towards the Princess and he would not want his budding friendship with Legolas to be an obstacle for his brother.

He blinked as someone knocked on the door, informing him that King Thandruil is asking for his presence in the war room. An eyebrow was raised. There was no doubt about it; Thandruil's summons must be an indication that the preparations are being made. Aragorn stood up and did the necessary preparations before leaving the guest chamber to be escorted to the war room.

Once Aragorn was at the aforementioned venue, a guard had announced his arrival and brought him further into the room. His jaw almost dropped at what was in front of him. Elladan and Elrohir, fully dressed, bending down to look at the war table. Beside them was Princess Legolas no longer dressed in the beautiful robe that was her outfit for her celebration. Instead, she was wearing a lightweight armour and a bow was strapped to her back. She too was carefully scrutinizing the map laid out at the war table, using her fingers as a guide to draw out a path for the twins. He watched as Legolas looked up and turned to glance at the door, smiling warmly as she saw Aragorn making his way to them.

"Ah, Aragorn, you're finally here! Good. Now that you're here, we can finally determine which route would be the fastest and most efficient one for us to head to Lothlorien."

* * *

9 pages long and 4118 words! I hope you guys enjoyed the little moment between our precious Legolas and Aragorn! Once again, reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated and I'm terribly sorry for the late update!


End file.
